A day in the Desert
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Link and Sheik are traveling in the desert of illutions and they get in a fight, Sheik lets Link chose the way. After a time of traveling they diceded to stay there for the night, how will it end? ZeLink, Onsshot.


**_Well, I am going to try a oneshot, please tell me if it is good or not!_**

"If I have to hear you say that one more time..." I said, putting my anger in words, not in a punch, he jumped back a little bit and smiled, then looked father ahead of me.

"You know, if we go more that way we could make it to the dungeon..." He said, trying to put it in easy words for me, as he thought I was a he, I was really a she. I sighed, that was basically the only emotion he could see on my face.

"Its this way." I said, poiting rather far behind him. "Before you lost the map, it said south, not north." I said, now why can't he listen to the Sheikah? But he will listen to the Princess...

"No, it said north!" He yelled, I gave him a look, trying not to look scared from his actions, but, he was looking a but mischievous today.

"Zelda is in the south, which is near the dungeon!" I said, whenever the word Zelda was involved, he would shut up and go and try to find her, but, not today.

"No! She is in the North!" He yelled at me, anyoed by my actions, and wanting me to shut up, the Sheikah who knew this place by heart, maybe I should just tell him that Zelda is right in front of him, but then he would go all psycho crazy and attack me like a moron. "You ok Sheik?"

I was lost in thought what could happen right now if I told him that I was Zelda, it made me jump and give him a glare. "Yeah, fine." I said and started to think about me telling him that I was Zelda, but Gannondorf could get me then, and Link would be in even more agony."Fine, lets go to the North." I said, just to get him happy enough so if I did tell him he would be in a decent mood.

So as we walked off on our adventure, things just started to go wrong, the desert of illusions started to affect Link first, then me, but that was after two hours of no water. Link looked dead and tired, dehydrated, and old, but he was only 17 and new. I was in alot of pain, no water, nothing to eat which made my stomach growl every minute making Link laugh. If he thought it was so funny, just wait untill he figured out we were going the wrong way. I wondered what happened to Epona, and stopped, if we had Epona we could get past this place alot faster, making things alot easier.

"What's wrong Sheik? Tired, or are you hungry?" Link asked, with a slight smile on his rough lips, I sighed, maybe it was time, maybe telling him that I was Zelda would be the perfect time to get some water, or some food, I could get it with the triforce without him asking.

"I'm fine, but where is Epona?" I asked the teenage boy, who looked mad from that statement.

"I dont know, have you seen Navi?" He asked.

"You put her in a bottle Link, anyways, I say we stop here for the night, we need our rest, right?" I asked, he nodded lightly expecting some other words from me, but I said nothing, starting to set up the tent, trying to get ready for another night with a loud mouth Link. I wished he knew that he snored, or the point that he would ask me the weirdest questions.

"Hey Sheik?" He would ask me in the middle of the night.

"Huh-what?" I would ask, not even awake.

"Are you really a man?" He would ask me, and that's when I would wake up, my eyes wide open.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" I would ask him.

"I don't know, just wanting to know..." He would say back to me.

And that when I got suspicious, I mean, did he use the lens of truth? or was he being a pervert? I had to worry ever snicne that day, hoping that he would never say anything like that ever again.

Once the tent was up Link groanded, then looked at me. "How are we supposed to start a fire in the middle of a desert?" He asked trying to make me laugh, but he failed so badly.

"That is not funny." I said, shifting my eyes to the circle of rocks, I could use din's fire but then Link would get supisious, but Link has it too..."Use din's fire."

"What?"

"Din's Fire."

"Oh." He said, with some dumbness in his voice. He called upon Din's fire, making fire in the circle of rocks, which he collected.

"Now, If we had food." I said, placing a hand on my empty stomach and Link laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"I have some food, you want it?" He asked, his nice side coming through, it was about time too.

"Yes, _please_." I said and froze up, I sounded Like Zelda there and Link could not give me the food.

"Here." Link said and handed over a fish, a decent sized fish too, so we created a thing to hold the fish on over the fire and cooked the fish that was caught by Link. "Sheik?"

"Yeah?" I asked, expecting another thing about asking me if I was really a man.

"I'm sorry we flighted earlier, I just miss Zelda and I want to see her as soon as possible and I wanted to be right for once." Link said, making tears starting to form in my eyes. "Are you crying? Is Sheik of the Sheikah's crying."

I turned my head away from him. "No.." I lied, trying not to let him know that I was but he didn't believe me, so he walked over to me and sat next to me and looked at me, making me blush, but luckily he couldn't see.

"Sheik, it is ok to tell me what is wrong." Link said, trying to make me smile or at least stop crying.

I looked at him, tears still flowing down my cheeks, like mist. "Its the story, its sad." I said to him, making him become surprised of what I said.

"Oh, really?" He asked nicefully, and put out his hand and pulled down the wrapping's around the bottom of my face and my neck. "Are you sure? Blushing Sheik?" He asked and made me blush more.

I tried to take my look off of him but I failed. "I want to tell you something but I cant." I said and Link gave me a confused look and touched my face with his hand, the hand where the triforce shined.

He was amased, it was like he never touched a girls face before. "Your face Sheik, it doesn't seem like a man's face." Link said, and made me give a very shy giggle. "- and a guy giggles?"

I giggled again. "No, a guy does not." I said and I realized that my voice sounded like a girls without my wrapping around my face.

"And a guy has a girl voice?" He asked.

"_Puber-"_ I started.

"Don't start." He cut me off laughing, and then smiled. "You have already been through that."

"Of course." I said and started to look at the fire. "When you were gone and when I was able to be someone else." I said to myself, wishing I was Zelda right now.

"Huh?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Never mind Link, just dont worry about that." I said and I lifted my right and started to unwrap the white wrap on my hand, I realized that a gold Light was shining through and I stopped and relized that this was the hand with the triforce sign on it so I unwrapped the other hand and look at Link after I was done, but when I was unwrapping my right hand the only thing uncovered was the triforce.

"Say Sheik, looks like you have girl hands." Link said and I laughed. "And your right hand is shining." Link said with some puzzlement.

"Yeah, its a little weired, must be some glowing bug." I said whiling looking at it with Link.

"Do you mind if I check what it is?" Link asked and I froze up. Do I want him to know that I am Zelda, and that Gannondorf could get me and attack me at any moment and I be stuck for the longest time with Link still having to do the Spirit temple and go through the castle. "Do you?" He asked again and I had to make up my mind right now, yes would be the right answer for Link, but no would be the best answer for me.

I gave a nervous look at Link. "I don't mind." I said and put out my hand and let Link unwrap the rest of it, once he got it so much that he could see the figure of the triforce he looked at me with confusion.

"What the?" He asked and stopped, I nooded to make him keep on going and he finnaly unwrap it, seeing the triforce that shined on my hand. "_You took the triforce away from Zelda? You killed Zelda_?"

"No, _I am Zelda_Link, I became Sheik when Gannondorf attack and I needed a disguise so I listen to what Impa was saying and I deiced to become a Sheikah boy." I said and Link stared at me with confusion.

"Are you sure _She-Zel-ik-da_?" Link asked, not sure which name was the right name.

"Call me Sheik, I am still Sheik you know." I said and looked at him, hoping that he was understanding this.

"Then, I love you." He said and kissed me gently on the lips which was a surprise because he lips were pretty rough.

"I love you too Link." I said after he was done kissing me.

"Don't ever leave me again." He said.

"Of course, but you said that I love you when I am Sheik only?" I asked, anger coming up.

"No!" He said in a playful way, trying to make me laugh as I did. "But, remember this day as the day of the Desert." Link said and kissed me once more, me returning it, and after a minute of no breath, we stopped.

"Gannondorf must think you are gay." I said, making Link laugh, but he replied with a:

"_Naw_."

**_How do you like it? Too cheesy? If you like it please read Hyrule high! Please give reveiws!_**


End file.
